<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Day of Silence by InterstellarBorb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049990">The Day of Silence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarBorb/pseuds/InterstellarBorb'>InterstellarBorb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, No Romance, Non-Graphic Violence, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:15:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarBorb/pseuds/InterstellarBorb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Techno Troll born with an abnormal appearance and unstable power ends up being the one to save a young prince from a fate he wasn't ready for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Calm before the Glow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A lone king and his son can finally be together without pressure.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trollex is Twelve at the time of this event and Dizzy is twenty. fifteen after leaving the techno reef for the other's safety, so she doesn't really know the prince yet having been isolating herself for years prior.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prince Trollex was outside of his father’s well protected kingdom of Techno trolls along with his father King Nautilus, His mother died shortly after trollex’s first birthday from an illness that couldn’t be treated thus leaving Nautilus with his young son for a good portion of the young techno troll’s life but it didn’t mean that he wasn’t given the love of both parents from the lone king as he loved his son very much and would practically give his life for him. Trollex swam around the open ocean with a huge grin on his face as he spun himself around making a tiny whirlpool in the process as his dad chuckled from afar, he loved it when he and his dad had time off together to swim around and just have time with each other in which barely ever happened now a days since Trollex turned twelve almost a year beforehand so he was pretty excited to play around with his dad.</p><p>Nautilus sighed as he watched his son swim around full of the energy a typical young techno troll had around his age, he knew his son would eventually rope him into a game of tag or hide and seek, not that he minded of course but he was worn out due to the lack of sleep he had the night before from all of the paperwork he had to get dealt with for a new structure to be built in the near future but he didn’t want to disappoint the young prince if he declined his playful offer. Trollex swam farther ahead from his dad and started to shout</p><p>“Hey dad! I bet you can’t catch me this time!” he turned around and sped into the open water making Nautilus laugh at his offer “You little rascal” he swam after Trollex while using their natural ability to glitch through reality as a means to cheat and catch up to the swift swimming trolling.</p>
<hr/><p>Not far from where Nautilus and Trollex were playing a lone black and pink techno troll that went by the name of Dizzy DiskJockey or just Dizzy for short, lived in a cave-like coral system far away from society itself. Unlike some she willingly chose to live far from the Techno reef and she was okay with such a large decision due to the rather destructive ability she was born with.</p><p>With a bit of a huff she got up from her sleeping space then went in front of the mirror-like crystal she had carved some time ago, as a means of checking her ever changing appearance. She relaxed into a sitting position and checked on the large floof of neon pink and black hair she had on her head, it was much thicker than most techno trolls as well as started off black from it's roots like the rest of her body, she grabbed a brush that was made from porcupine urchin spines to brush her glowing hair for a bit until she paused and began looking at the brush in her hand.</p><p>The brush itself was a gift from a childhood friend of hers, the older troll she had befriended years before took care of her when her original family vanished into the deep ocean blue, the thought of her friend made her sigh in dismay as she placed the brush down and just looked at herself in the mirror.</p><p>She looked different from the average techno troll in both size and appearance, her black skin made her a huge target for bullies and it didn’t help that she stayed quiet for a very good reason, her gaze shifted to what was left of her left ear fin that was lost the day she left techno reef then her leg fins, part of her left leg fin was also lost when she was ambushed by predator while searching for a new place to live and had it not been for the cave coral she now lived in it would’ve been more than just part of her fin that she lost.</p><p>Finally, her gaze went to her neck, it was recently wrapped up due to an incident where her food fought back, it didn’t help that the accident caused her voice to distort entirely, thus making her unable to be understood, at least until something could be made to make it sound less like a pair of auto-tuned zombies screaming at each other, she put a hand to her neck and let her fingers brush against the fabric in a very gentle way and sighed a second time, she enjoyed the fact that she could sing without harming anyone here and it helped that predators feared her when she did sing but now her one source of protection was gone, making the dark colored techno troll lose another way to protect herself in the dark depths.</p>
<hr/><p>Prince Trollex was glitching around as to avoid his dad’s grasp as the older techno troll was close to actually grabbing him at times and he didn’t want to end the game yet since they had only just started not long before, Nautilus was close to catching his son before a feeling of dread crawled up his back making him look around the surrounding area in a bit of a panicked state, nothing resembled the area that he and his son would play around at normally making his eyes widen in horror as he realized they left the protected parts of the outer reef in their little game of chase, they now were in a lot of danger from the glow sharks that preyed on those who left the dense reef that surrounded the techno reef itself.</p><p>“Trollex i need to you come here right now.” Trollex stopped a fair distance away from his dad and stuck out his tongue</p><p>“No way! We just started having fun like we always did and i don’t want it to end yet” with that trollex started to swim further away from Nautilus causing the already nervous king to panic even more,</p><p>“Trollex please! I promise we can still play together but i need you to come here now! It's too dangerous to-” He was cut off by a familiar patch of glowing lights coming into view from the waters ahead of them causing the King to glitch more frequently to catch up to the young oblivious prince. Trollex turned around to see his dad had started to speed up and started to get even more excited, whatever his dad was trying to tell him was ignored as the prince soon turned himself around and swam faster until he bumped into something that made him spiral out of control forcing him to stop himself before he got sick as Nautilus started screaming at the top of his lungs for him to swim away as he glitched towards the stunned prince.</p><p>The young techno prince held his head as the world spun around him, he could barely process what his father was saying before he felt something grab his arm and throw him farther away from where he initially stopped himself and a very loud crunch was heard causing him to regain his senses and see a Glow Shark tearing at whatever it managed to sink its teeth into as another swam into view with its eyes locked on him, causing the young prince to scream and swim the other way, calling for his father along with panicked chirps and bloops.</p><p>Full of fear, he was looking frantically for his father as he could basically feel the glow shark hot on his tail, he kept calling out for his dad along with the chirps as the fear of it all was causing him to forget how to speak all together, as he hoped his dad or at least someone would save him when suddenly, he felt something ram into him from the side at a high speed and then a very pained garble from the thing that was now above him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Shark bites and Neon Blights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A unexpected hero emerges to save the day, but at what cost.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Having left the safety of her home, Dizzy was out hunting for what would be her meal of the day until she heard something shouting at something else, it dawned on her that the glow shark pair that lived not far from the coral caves were out on the hunt, she would’ve used this chance to hunt for herself without them trying to kill her and steal her prey, but something inside her made the young adult techno troll go investigate.</p><p>Not long after she began to swim towards the noises, she instantly knew that they weren’t very far as she could already see the glowing spots on the sharks, as well as other colors, normally she wouldn’t take much interest into it until she realized that the patterns on one of the glowing blobs was very similar to that of a rainbow and it made her grow pale as she realized that it wasn’t prey but and adult and young techno troll.</p><p>She was frozen in horror as one of the glow sharks was about to bite down on the small rainbow that was the techno trolling only for the much larger techno troll to finally catch up and throw them far from the jaws of death as the shark bit down on the older and larger techno troll, killing them instantly.</p><p>Her fear soon turned into rage as the other glow shark went after the trolling, in response, she began to swim as fast as she knew she could, her heart pattern on her chest beating fast, creating a bit of a musical beat her pink gradients began to glow brighter as she felt herself speeding up and the beat her heart had made became louder as a result, almost as if it gave her the boost of energy she needed.</p><p>At a high speed, she rammed into the smaller techno troll and felt the teeth of the glow shark cut into her chest and back, tearing out a portion of her hair in the process as she managed to grab onto the trolling and she made sure the trolling was unharmed before sitting up and facing the glow shark with an angry expression on her face. In the heat of the moment her body began glowing violently as the beat of her heart became a song without lyrics, her neon parts glowed along to the beat as she adjusted the young prince to her left arm and held out her right, her right hand glowed brighter until the light soon took the shape of a neon pink trident that she spun around and held at her side ready to be swung.</p><p>The glow shark had turned to face the two trolls then lunged itself at Dizzy only for her to glitch to her left and strike the shark's side, leaving three large and deep gashes as the momentum helped cause more damage to the now angry predator.</p><p>After a brief moment the shark regained its composure despite it now nasty wound down its side, it lunged back at dizzy only for the techno troll to turn around and shoot a beam of pink energy at the glow shark, causing a rather large explosion of red and pink as they watched what was left of the glow shark sink down into the depths below, Prince Trollex was both terrified and amazed at what was going on, he didn’t really know this strange black and pink techno troll but he was thankful she showed up out of nowhere.</p><p>Seemingly relieved he turned the way he came only to scream as the other glow shark was swimming towards them very pissed off, dizzy’s fins stood up as she turned to see the glow shark and garbled in surprise before propelling herself to the side, the shark still had tufts of hair from it’s previous victim stuck in it’s maw causing the young prince’s eyes to widen in horror.</p><p>“dad..?” he whimpered as tears began to form in his eyes, Dizzy felt her heart sink as she realized that the trolling’s dad was their first victim she clenched her trident and bared her teeth at the direction the glow shark had gone. After a brief moment of her sensing the area and seemingly charging herself up she propelled herself after the glow shark as a means to both avenge the poor trolling’s father and finally hunt in peace. The glow shark had turned itself around to try and catch and kill the Techno troll that had killed its mate with the weird neon magic that shot out of the sharp object it had, with its maw open wide it was swimming as fast as it could at dizzy in hopes of actually catching her in its maws to give off the killing blow like it did the last one that tried to steal its food from it.</p><p>Suddenly, dizzy threw the young prince above herself as to not accidentally harm him like she had harmed many others before him, the shark was soon in sight as she held the trident above her head and glitched above the shark then stabbing her trident into the snoot of the glow shark, forcing its mouth shut as well as forcing it downwards, she then swam above it and rammed herself into the beast's back causing a rather bright explosion of pink energy as well as bits of residue showered around the area.</p><p>After a few moments the young prince regained his composure and swam closer to the cloud of neon colors, hoping that whoever saved him would come out and not the shark, but the shark wasn’t finished yet, it lunged out at him instead as a final attempt on the trolling’s life, causing Trollex to scream in terror and cover his eyes as Dizzy came out and stabbed it in the gills with her trident then shot off a bolt directly into the shark's body killing it instantly, dark pink smoke with hints of neon pink embers came from its mouth as it sunk down.</p><p>Prince Trollex’s heart was racing fast as he curled himself up into a little ball, he sobbed to himself from the fear and guilt of this whole ordeal, didn’t want to die! he was so scared! He’s too young to die, after what felt like hours to him he felt something carefully pick him up and pet his hair in a soothing way, he opened his eyes in response and saw what seemed to be darkness, well at least until he looked up and saw the pink eyes of his savior looking back at him, she smiled softly at him as she began to swim towards the coral caves not far from their location, she knew Trollex at least needed rest and thought that she may need something to write on if the trolling had questions of his own.</p><p>Once dizzy had finally arrived with trollex to her makeshift home she made her way inside and headed straight to her room and placed the exhausted prince on her bed, he had cried the whole way there and blamed himself for his father’s death due to his own ignorance, it made her already aching heart sink that he was blaming himself for something that he barely understood yet but she was thankful that he could at least rest after such a life changing experience.</p><p>When she had made sure the young prince was comfortable she made her way to what she claimed was her kitchen only to tense up and put a hand to her chest, she looked at the now bloodstained hand and groaned the first shark managed to cause a very bad gash across her chest and back and the adrenaline from the battle managed to numb the pain until now, but to her it was nothing compared to the fact she lost parts of her own fins before, in her kitchen area she wrapped up her damaged areas and hissed when her hair kept getting caught in the bandage as well as the gash on her back, oh how she wished she was normal like the other trolls but she was cursed with a destructive force of magic that reacted to music, as much of a spectacular light show it was the damage it could cause was too severe.</p><p>After a bit of a hassle and a moment of anger where she punched a wall, making a new window in the process, Dizzy soon swam out of the comforts of home to get food to feed the newfound guest she had before he woke up and asked whatever questions he needed to ask her before she returned him to Techno Reef.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this was the lyric less song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PfD4wIcEJAg</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Silence holds many words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prince trollex not only befriends his savior but gains a life long guardian in the process</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>A few hours passed by before young trollex awoke, his breathing hitched as he suddenly screamed in fear from the nightmare he was forced to have. He breathed heavily as he looked frantically around the room for a sign of someone or something with him but not only was the young prince in a very strange and unfamiliar room, he was alone too.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After a few moments of trying to get his bearings he got up from the surprisingly soft bed and began to look around hoping to find the troll that saved him earlier knowing the theory of it all being a nightmare was far out the window making him loose his color a bit at the dismay and realization that his father was gone for good and that he really was alone in this cruel deep blue. He soon saw the mirror crystal that looked like it was carved by a very masterful hand then swam up to get a closer look, he gasped when a different face looked back at him, unaware he lost most of his blue hue from grief and swam away from the crystal, deeming it to be haunted or cursed then swam out of the room in fear of his own reflection.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dizzy had just managed to catch some large and small fish-like critters and was very proud of herself given that she wasn't ambushed this time and could feed both herself and the little guest she had saved just hours earlier, normally a troll would feel guilty about killing for food but she learned on her year long adventure around the world to try other kinds of music as well as learn to control herself that it was okay to survive then die starving, at least thats what the centaur like trolls she met said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dragging the sack of fish critters back to her home her instincts made her drop everything at the entrance as soon as she made it inside and have her guard up, the trolling she took in was still asleep yet she heard something inside of her home and feared for the trolling's life, she hovered around the side of the makeshift cabinet only to hear something crash on the other side making her rush over to check encase it was a small critter and was ready to catch and release it outside. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Trollex had managed to weave his way out of Dizzy's room and rammed into what was a handmade cupboard in the kitchen area as utensils carved from crystals fell out on top of him making him squeal in terror and struggle to not be crushed by the light harmless utensils. The much older techno troll ended up sounding like a record scratch as she failed to hold in a laugh at how naive the young trolling was before hovering over and helping him clean off the utensils she had made herself, it took a bit to calm the trolling down as he wasn't ready for someone to just suddenly show up and help him, having a stone pot stuck on his head from the struggle against this supposed attacker but he managed to calm down once seeing the glowing pink that was on dizzy's body.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"w-wait your that troll that saved me earlier!" the young troll squealed in shock and pointed to a now dumbfounded dizzy, she made a mental note on how energetic he was despite what had happened to him earlier that day or night as it seemed to be at this point since her phosphorescent crystals began glowing, signifying that it was infact sunset having absorbed enough light from the outdoors, dizzy put a finger to trollex's mouth and shushed him in an attempt to calm him down but he just kept on going as he did infact have many questions for her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"why do you look so weird?? where did you go? do you live here?!" Dizzy ended up covering his mouth with her whole hand and just made a very violent auto tuned exhale that ended up making her have a bit of a coughing fit from how strong it was making her hand leave trollex's mouth as to cover her own, causing the young prince to get concerned "are you okay?! im sorry if i was bothering you i just-" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He began to play with his hands as he sighed in a depressed way "i thought you left me here alone... i already lost my dad and i really don't want anyone to leave me too like my mom did." dizzy tensed up and wiped her mouth only to stare at the trolling with a concerned expression on her face, she put a hand on his shoulder and shook it a bit as a means of telling him to go on. "my mom went away when i was really really young. she was the queen of our people but she left me and my dad when i was little, but my dad took great care of me! at least- until now.." dizzy's heart sunk at his words, she didn't even realize that not only did she save the prince but he also had just lost everything, like she had once before however it wasn't his fault. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dizzy instantly pulled the prince into a protective yet reassuring hug until she got up from where she was basically crouched at and gestured for the prince to follow her, he was confused but followed her anyways until they reached her room again as she started to rummage through some things leaving the prince to be around the mirror again, she turned to check on him encase he chose to try and leave the room but noticed how afraid he was of his own reflection making her frown and rummage a little quicker until she managed to find what her blank kelp sheets and a pen then got up to trollex, of whom was now currently trying to hide from the mirror.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"um your mirror is haunted..." he pointed at his reflection once he realize she was now paying attention only to see that her reflection was normal this made him even more confused until she picked him up and of course, placed him infront of the mirror, he hugged her in fear until he saw that Dizzy was writing something down on the paper she had brought over, "thats you." Trollex's face grew pale as he looked back at the mirror and touched his face then the mirror only to see that he was definitely a blueish gray making him just hug dizzy tighter in reaction to the realization.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"i don't wanna be gray... ill get made fun of and people won't like me and ill be a horrible king!!" he cried, 'Oh god. he thinks this is permanent' Dizzy thought to herself as she began to write more on the paper and nudged the prince when she was done "they'll come back trolling, mine came back after i felt better. when you feel better you'll be better too" Trollex gasped as he looked at her face then papped her cheek "you lost your color?! but your so bright!!!" This earned a hesitant expression from the adult as Trollex soon backed off "i uh, guess ill learn when im older huh" Dizzy nodded in response making the prince adjust himself to see what else dizzy would write until he remembered something "wait you don't know my name? you must've been living out here alone for a while my name is Trollex, whats yours?" Dizzy looked at him in a confused way until it turned into content as she then wrote down her own name as the prince watched. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Dizzy DiskJocky? wow thats definitely not something i heard of in town, you really are a loner. well not for long" he then swam out from dizzy's lap and spread his arms out "Now that i know you im gonna visit you every day until i can't find you anymore! i don't want you to be alone out here on your own! i can even be your friend too! if- uh thats okay with you" he held his arms close as he saw how shocked dizzy became when he had his little outburst, she tapped the pen to her cheek until she wrote something else down for the prince to see and then gestured towards it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"you don't need to visit me prince trollex, ill stay with you until you grow up. im too dangerous to live in techno reef, sorry" Trollex squealed as he finished reading what she had wrote, though he didn't understand the dangerous part but he was glad she was going to stay with him, he really didn't want to be alone after this, he gave her a big hug and then watched for what else his new mute friend had to say on paper so he could respond. Trollex wished that Dizzy could talk to him too and hoped that there was some way to bring the broken auto tuned voiced troll's lyrics back to her silent song.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is kind of my first story that i didn't have someone proof read and edit so sorry if it's too bizarre for you</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>